To make a patient feel more comfortable when he or she is lying on a sickbed, the sickbed is usually so designed that a head portion and/or a rear portion thereof can be adjusted to incline at different angles. However, since not all the patients have the same sick condition and therefore, the inclination of the sickbed at its head portion and/or rear portion is not necessarily suitable for or meeting the requirement of all patients. Thus, it is still necessary for a tender to help the patient to lie on side or in other desirable position so that the patient may feel more comfortable. And, for a bedrid patient, sometimes two tenders are required to help the patient to the toilet room. It is therefore desirable to develop a multipurpose sickbed of which the head, middle, and rear portions as well as the left and right sides can be raised or lowered, inclined or leveled, or alternately raised for air ventilation purpose through different control mechanisms.